In the stars
by crazygalxx
Summary: Its Kouichi's birthday soon and Mei has a special surprise for him in the stars! Oneshot Another


**Me: Hello People**

**Mei: Just get on with the story**

**Me: One Minute **

**Me: Discl..**

**Mei: Disclaimer if she owned another this would probably be canon**

**Me: ...Hey thats what i was going to say **

**Mei: Now you can get on with it ^.^**

**Me: Fine whatever sure yeah... OH YEAH, thanks to my awesome beta reader AA Addict have a look at her stories they are beyond good **

Mei was standing on the roof of her school, looking on at the happy people below her, chatting animatedly to one another. Even though people paid attention to her and talked to her, she still felt somewhat withdrawn from them. Everyone just seemed like they were in a different world… Well, everyone but him.

Kouichi Sakakibara.

Mei didn't know why, but every time she was near him she couldn't help but blush and feel warm inside. She wanted to be with him everyday. On many occasions Mei had planned to tell him this, but she didn't know what words to use. When she spoke to him she always sounded cold and emotionless. Maybe it was just because that was how she was, and she didn't like it. She wanted Kouichi to like her, and guys don't usually fall for the cold emotionless girls. Maybe that was why when she heard it was going to be Kouichi's birthday soon she couldn't help but want to give him something special. Something he could look at and think of her. However she didn't know what sort of gift to give to him. A doll? A picture? These were the only things that came into her mind. But would he really want a picture? She wasn't convinced he would. What guy would want a simple hand-drawn picture? It wasn't anything flashy, cool or after hours upon hours of thinking she still hadn't come up with much and decided the picture would have to do.

The next day Mei decided to skip school to go work on what she was going to draw for him. She had drawn a lot, actually. It was one of her favourite pastimes, to simply sit there, putting your ideas onto paper. But she had never drawn anything for a birthday. This picture had to be something Kouichi could look at wherever he went; something small and portable but also mesmerizing at the same time, not just something to be hanged on a wall and collect dust. This was going to be her greatest masterpiece.

A week later on Kouichi's birthday Mei approached him nervously. He seemed surprised to see her.

"Mei I didn't know you were going to come today! I haven't seen you all week, in fact!" Kouichi stated, looking pleased.

"I-I had stuff to do." Mei replied, and then mentally slapped herself. As usual, nothing she said came out the way she wanted.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. I-I'm just glad you're here." Kouichi said, whilst blushing, and sporting a shy smile. Mei took a dark coloured packaging out of her bag and handed it to him.

"I got you a present." She whispered with hesitation, as Kouichi opened it. A smile appeared on the boy's face when he saw it.

"It's beautiful." He whispered, looking Mei in the eye. Inside the packaging was a small picture of the stars. The stars were elegantly scattered around the black sky, the shading expertly done, and not a blemish in sight.

"I'm glad you like it." She said, feeling relieved.

They where both silent for a while, staring into each other's eyes, until Mei realised what she was doing and looked away, a light pink tinge tinting her pale features. Kouchi looked at the picture again, this time noticing something in the stars. His name-Kouichi. The bright stars clearly spelt Kouichi. He looked again, harder, and noticed it not only said Kouichi, but 'Kouichi I love you'. But before he could say anything, Mei's footsteps became distant as she left.

Mei sighed and sat down at a park bench. She thought about Kouichi and what she had just done, but the harder she thought the more anxious she became. Thoughts like 'will he hate me now' filled her mind, as she put her head into her hands. What had she done? But, as she looked up she saw him-Kouichi- standing right there, in front of her!

"Hi…" He greeted, blushing. Mei stared at him, unable to speak, shocked that he still wanted to be near her, that he didn't laugh at her for loving him. But what he said next shocked her even more.

"I still love the picture... But not as much as the artist."

**Me: Did you like that ^.^**

**Me: MEI MEI WERE DID YOU GO**

**Me: Great she left me...**


End file.
